<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i feel that all of me is burning by evthereal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732989">i feel that all of me is burning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evthereal/pseuds/evthereal'>evthereal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Tim Drake, Costume Kink, Dom/sub Play, Food Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Servant, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Timkon, Voice Kink, cat-maid cafe scene, color consent system, i started thinking and i didn’t stop now here we are, kon spends way too much money on his bf, tim calls kon master</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evthereal/pseuds/evthereal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon goes on a shopping trip all day and leaves Tim some gifts when he gets home. Tim’s mind wonders and kon eats some cake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i feel that all of me is burning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is translated from Ronroneo by Mon Laferte, this is my first time writing smut &gt;_&lt; please don’t kill me if it’s bad i tried by best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>This was stupid, so goddamn stupid</em>, tim mumbled to himself. When Kon came home from a long day of doing who knows what, (probably looking high and low to find somewhere that sold the garment that laid for him over the sink now. <em>Should’ve never let him into the bathroom while i was showering, have to be more vigilant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>the petticoat was the first thing he noticed, layers and layers of illustrious white fabric. So many that even if he had blended down right at the hip, nothing would show past that of a garter. the skirt was wide to fit over the petticoat, but when running his hands over the fabric, he couldn’t help but notice it was made with some of the softest silk he’d probably ever felt. Like <em>Wayne Manor</em> <em>bedsheets</em> level soft. How much had Kon spent on this? his hands continued their inspection and- <em>oh god you have got to be kidding me.</em></p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>the chest area of the garment had nothing but sleeves, an elegant collar with a bow tie, and some lace trim that lined a heart cutout. who in the hell would wear this? he was expecting a typical sexy nurse costume when he first laid eyes on it, but he was <strong>not</strong> expecting this. Tim took the dress into his arms and- <em>Jesus christ, Kon. you bastard.</em> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>A midnight-black body harness laid there, straps extending from a single silver hoop on the chest. the leather went over the shoulders, and traveled down to frame his pecs, and came together to wrap around the bottom of his ribs. there, a V formed, to draw any eyes lucky enough towards his cock. <em>If he seriously thinks i’m gonna wear this with no underwear on, he’s sorely mistaken.</em></p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Luckily Kon was always one to think ahead. Laid out on the counter for Tim, a pair of studded garters with a silver heart in the center, lacy stockings, a black cat headband which looked a little too natural in his messy black hair. Waiting for him was also a butt plug with a tail sprouting out of the end and <em>i’ll be damned,</em> a white lacy thong with a black bow and 2 pearls strung through a strip of fabric right below it.<em> Oh,</em> tim held the panties in front of his face, just trying to take in what he was seeing. <em>well two can play at that game, Kon.</em></p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Tim’s face was all smug and confidence until he slipped his legs into the lace lined holes, when he felt something hard brush on his inner thigh. sure enough, there was a little pocket in the front. In it sat a vibrator, seemingly remote controlled from the lack of any wire attaching a control switch. All of the time, money and thought that Kon had done for this night was cute, and downright sexy.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Tim bent himself over their bathroom counter and searched aimlessly for the lube they kept in one of several shared drawers. He could let all that time and money go to waste of course. He’d grown hot and heavy between his legs, imagining Kon searching the internet for what he’d like to see Tim in. Probably imaging how he’d fuck Tim in each ensemble. The panties were held up by tim’s spread thighs, understandably distracted by thoughts of his handsome boyfriend jerking off to the thought of Tim in all manner of clothes that could never be worn outside.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Finally finding his personal favorite warming lube, he popped the cap open with his teeth and let some drip down into his right hand, then contorting his arm back to let it spill out onto his ass. tim was no stranger to bottoming, but he let himself take it slow this time. Kon could wait just a little while longer. Plus, Tim wouldn’t quiet himself, letting hushed moans fall from his mouth as he circled himself and finally pushed in with two fingers. the stretch was a little surprising, but the burning tinge just turned him on more. looking the plug, Tim knew needed some more space, and scissored himself open.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>More visuals came to mind. Kon sitting on their bed while tim was out, hopelessly turned on while browsing pictures of intricate shibari, bold red ropes trapping the subject’s arms behind them and leaving them helpless. Or Kon browsing the internet for all kinds of porn to inspire him next time he got the chance to fuck Tim senseless and leaving him begging for his cock.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Tim let a groan out as the visual washed over him and left him wanting more. Grabbing the plug and deciding to stop before he ended up ruining the night’s fun. Wincing at the loss, tim pulled out and replaced his fingers with the plug. Pushing it a little to hard into him caused him to choke on a moan that threatened to give away his compromising position. Tim panted with shaky breaths, letting himself come down from the pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>First came the harness, then the thong, and on to the garders and stockings. One by one the clothing started to come together, causing even tim to stop and admire himself in the mirror. when he was finally able to look at the full ensemble, he felt adorable and erotic at the same time somehow.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Finally stepping out of the bathroom he was surprised to not see kon sitting on the bed waiting for him. Hearing kon pad around the kitchen made it very clear to tim that he was probably just as nervous as him.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The bedroom door opened and sent a gust ruffling his dress. Kon looked up from his fixed stare at the tile to the curve of tim’s body in all the clothing that was picked out for him. Tim stared back and observed Kon’s dress shirt, the sleeves wrapped up to his elbows, and dark dress pants. Kon couldn’t help the long silence spent admiring his robin. Tim’s extremely fake cough snapped him back to his senses, acting quickly to start the scene he had in mind. There was a cake Kon had bought while in town sitting on the counter accompanied by only one plate. Kon sat down at the counter and regained composure. Tim moved to sit next to Kon but he spoke up before he could sit down “oh hi there!” he spoke cheerily, the same way he talked to strangers. “you must be my waiter for today, it’s nice to meet you!” he beamed and Tim could’ve sworn he went blind. “would you mind if we started right away?” Tim stopped and his brain buffered, trying to think of a response. finally bowing at the waist and saying “why of course, master.” Tim new exactly how to use his voice in these kinds of situations.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Kon flushed and eagerly opened the box to clean precut slices of a triple layered chocolate cake. Kon served up one slice for himself and handed the fork over to Tim. Bending over the counter just to make Kon flustered, he sliced a bit off the end, Tim brought the fork to Kon’s waiting mouth, where his lips closed around it and tasted the rich chocolate. Tim watched his tounge slide across his lips after every bite. <em>Wanna lean in, kiss him, show him how much i love</em> <em>this</em>.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>When he finished the first layer, Kon spoke up. “Here, you should taste some too” his fingers sliced through the second layer and held the treat in his hand. “after all, you’ve been a very good boy so far” Tim would fail any lie detector test in the world if he said that those words didn’t go straight to his dick. Kon drew the vibrator’s remote out of his pocket and sat it on the counter for Tim to see. There were only 3 buttons on it, up, down, and power. Kon switched on the vibrator to it’s lowest setting which immediately made Tim’s legs buckle and shake. “Now, sit.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>wow, he’s pulling out the superboy voice and everything.</em> Dropping to his knees immediately, Tim eagerly awaited his reward. “Good boy” Kon cooed, “now open wide for me”. Tim opened his mouth and let his tongue fall out with an panted breath as the vibration and the pressure of the plug made his mind swim. When Kon brought his hand to his little personal toy’s lips, Tim seized forward and took the cake into his mouth. tongue rolling against kon’s fingers like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>A hand came to ruffle tim’s hair, “that’s my good little kitty” Kon let out, moving his left hand to scoop up more cake. He let it the chocolate get all over his fingers, and offered it to tim’s lips once more. “Oh you like that don’t you?” was Kon’s response as Tim wrapped his lips around the second bite, and slid himself back to take it into his mouth. He hadn’t expected to hit the floor, which buried the plug further in him. The action drew a moan from him and Tim’s head fell back in response, and his eyes rolled. He was pulled back up swiftly by Kon’s strong hand, still carded through his hair. “bad kitty,” Kon growled “now clean me off” he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Offering his fingers to tim’s lips, covered in sweet chocolate, and tim had no choice but to lick the remaining treat off kon’s hand like a puppy. he sucked and swallowed on them, knowing how crazy he was driving kon but was promptly alarmed when kon bumped up the speed and strength of the vibrator. his whole body felt weak and needy for Kon’s. At this point he wondered how long Kon could hold out without discarding his pants and begging Tim to suck him.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Very good kitten, Now,you will stay there while i finish my dessert” Kon turned back towards the counter and ate the rest of his slice alone.It took him agonizingly long to eat each and every piece, and the loss of attention made Tim choke back a whine. precum started to leak onto his panties and petticoat. if it wasn’t for all those layers kon might’ve seen how much Tim needed his cock in him, how much he needed his love and praise.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>His hips bucked into nothing and tried as hard as he could to bite back every moan that kon’s tricks had brought out of him. Kon had to know what he was doing to him, his breathing was heavy and reckless and no doubt did he hear the sounds caught in his throat with that perfect kryptonian hearing. It was when Kon bumped up the speed of the vibrations again that tim couldn’t hold back a keening moan, high in his throat and disturbing the “peace” kon had been enjoying. Still, Kon did nothing.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>from the angle he was at he could clearly see how Kon’s erection in his dress pants tented. Tim knew he needed to show Kon how fucking irresistible he was. He pivoted in place and stretched his back with his ass high, but nothing showed past the petticoat which left something to be discovered. He let the vibrator push harder onto his leaking cock when his body brushed against the ground and let a loud moan escape him. Not to mention, the feeling of the heat of Kon’s gaze  on him. When he turned back towards him though, Kon’s eyes were dead ahead and focused on the rest of his cake. There wasn’t much left now.</p><p>—</p><p>Tim let his ass rest on the floor and spread his arms back behind him to support his body. With slow little movements, he fucked himself on the sorely lacking plug. It didn’t have kon’s length, girth, his heat, his rhythm. It was all he had for now, so he’d have to just make do for now. He was sure we was gonna have the real thing in him within a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Tim’s head swam in the pleasure, and barely noticed when Kon had bumped up the speed once again. He let out something between keening moan and a gasp at the sensation. Kon couldn’t ignore him now, so desperate for his hands on him, for the weight of his body above him. To be held by the man he loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>